encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mystische Erfahrung
__INDEX__ thumb|right|280px|Der goldene Buddha Amitabha Als mystische Erfahrung werden Erlebnisse bezeichnet, bei denen der menschliche Ich-Zustand (in einen transzendierten) "verwandelt" wird und dadurch eine besondere, intuitive, in menschlicher Sprache nicht kommunizierbare Einsicht über das All-Ganze der Gesamtrealität gewonnen wird. Es handelt sich um eine Art bewussten "Durchbruch" der Ich-Erkenntnis von einer subjektiv-relativen auf eine objektiv-absolute Wirklichkeit. Die Auswirkungen einer mystischen Erfahrung können empirisch untersucht, anhand gewisser Kriterien durch die Wissenschaften gemessen und in der Terminologie der Transpersonalen Psychologie beschrieben werden, insbesondere bezüglich des Erlebens und Verhaltens der betreffenden Personen vor und nach ihrer mystischen Erfahrung. Vom Vorgang selbst gibt es weltweit unzählige Berichte, jedoch konnte er bisher durch die Wissenschaften nicht direkt untersucht werden, weil er unerwartet und spontan auftritt und von äußerst kurzer Dauer ist. Es ist kein Fall bekannt, bei dem ein anerkannter Wissenschaftler mit entsprechenden Messgeräten zufällig dabei gewesen wäre. Von der mystischen Erfahrung einer Erleuchtung spricht man nur dann, wenn die damit einhergehenden Veränderungen der Person aufgrund einer außernatürlichen Erfahrung mit Erlösungscharakter eingetreten und unumkehrbar sind; der Begriff wird dann auch auf die grundsätzliche, andauernde neue Verfassung der oder des Erleuchteten übertragen. Allgemein kann zwischen "echter" und "unechter" mystischer Erfahrung unterschieden werden. Erstere kann durch die Wissenschaften nicht verstanden und erklärt werden, letztere kann ausschließlich medizinische Ursachen haben (vgl. z.B. Halluzination, Illusion). Voraussetzungen Die angedachten Voraussetzungen für eine "echte" mystische Erfahrung divergieren in den Religionen, Traditionen und Kulturen teils erheblich. In der christlich-katholischen Mystik geht es um die Seele, in der Gott personenhaft Wohnung genommen hat. Der Weg der christlichen Mystik zielt auf die Einswerdung mit Gott (unio mystica) im Diesseits (vgl. z.B. Pfingstwunder oder Bund mit Gott) und schließlich im Jenseits (vgl. z.B. Letztes Gericht). Nach Paulus und Augustinus kann jeder Mensch, gleich welcher Herkunft, welchen Glaubens und welchen Vorlebens zur mystischen Erfahrung kommen, wobei es dazu ausschließlich der Gnade Gottes bedarf. Nach Martin Luther hängt eine diesseitige mystische Erfahrung primär vom eigenen bewussten Mühen und Tun ab. Wichtige allgemeine Aspekte anderer Religionen, insbesondere asiatischer Traditionen sind das "Loslassen" oder "Sich-Leermachen" der Suchenden. Sie müssen wenigstens kurzzeitig Verstand und Vernunft inklusive aller Gedanken, Vorstellungen und allen Wissens ebenso aufgeben wie all ihre irdischen Ziele und ihren Willen. Jegliche Ich-Bezogenheit auf Irdisches muss aufrichtig ausgelöscht sein. Auf der anderen Seite ist eine auf die Spitze getriebene selbstlose Achtsamkeit in Verbindung mit einem strikten Verweilen in der Gegenwärtigkeit des Moments notwendig. Je nach traditioneller Ansicht können mystische Erfahrungen durch Meditation, Gebete, Askese, extreme körperliche Übungen, Kontemplation und andere praktische Verfahren zwar nicht erzwungen werden, doch können diese Methoden den Boden für ebensolche bereiten. Erleuchtung Der Moment einer Erleuchtung bezeichnet die Erfahrung höchster Klarheit und Einheit. Für einen Augenblick oder, je nach Erfahrung, auch dauerhaft ist die Trennung aller Phänomene überwunden, d. h. es herrscht eine Identität, die über das Naturwirkliche hinausgeht und das erlebende Bewusstsein mit einschließt. Der Zustand ist zeitlos und begriffsfrei. Dabei ist das eigentliche ''Ich'', die Ich-Vorstellung als bewusst wahrnehmendes Element des Geschehens weiterhin aktiv. Die Erfahrung selbst ist weit jenseits aller Worte und Begriffe, so dass es niemandem möglich ist, eine allgemein verständliche Beschreibung abzugeben. Erleuchtete sind "zur Quelle zurückgekehrt", sie begreifen, dass das Erleuchtet-Sein eigentlich schon immer Teil des Daseins war, dass sein wesenhafter Ausdruck dem Menschen eigen ist. Je nachdem, ob Erleuchtung als "Verwandlung" oder "Von-neuem-geboren-sein" verstanden wird, hat sie meist eine tiefgreifende Veränderung des weiteren Lebensverlaufs zur Folge. Folgen "Echte" Mystische Erfahrungen sind Erlebnisse, die - ähnlich den "echten" Nahtoderfahrungen - oftmals eine fundamentale Wendung im Leben eines Menschen hervorrufen. Das Selbstbewusstsein und die Ich-Erkenntnis können sich unumkehrbar verändern. In der Regel wird alles abwesend, was zuvor als das sogenannte "Böse" in Erscheinung trat, wird alles an irdischen Zielen aufgegeben, was zuvor im Leben ausschließlich der Anerkennung bei den Menschen diente. Die Erlebnisse werden oft religiös aufgefasst, als Gnade erlebt, seltener wird auch ein Ruf des Auserwähltseins oder ein „göttlicher Auftrag“ wahrgenommen (vgl. z.B. Moses, Hildegard von Bingen, Martin Luther, Buddha, Mohammed, Meister Eckhart). Die Interpretation der Erlebnisse findet laut Ken Wilber gemäß der Bewusstseinsebene statt, auf der sich die Person dauerhaft befindet.Ken Wilber: Integrale Spiritualität. Kösel, München 2007, S. 131, ISBN 978-3-466-34509-0 Ausprägungen Mystische Erfahrungen sind ein Phänomen, das in allen religiösen Traditionen bekannt ist. In Indien wurde mit dem Yoga wohl zuerst eine Methode für jene entwickelt, die nach Erleuchtung streben, und im Buddhismus hat sich über 2500 Jahre eine besondere Kultur der Suche nach Erleuchtung entwickelt. Die christliche Mystik besaß nicht immer eine fortlaufende Tradition innerhalb des Christentums. In der katholischen Kirche wird die Mystik besonders durch die Kirchenväter und Kirchenlehrer gelehrt; hier stechen die beiden Kirchenlehrer mit dem Ehrentitel 'Lehrer der Mystik' (doctor mysticus) hervor, der hl. Johannes vom Kreuz und die hl. Theresa von Avila, deren Schriften ein solides Fundament der mystischen Lehre bilden. Jedoch gibt es in der Kirchengeschichte viele bedeutsame Mystiker, z. B. Meister Eckhart. Letztlich soll jeder Heilige der katholischen Kirche hierunter verstanden werden, da er zu einer besonderen persönlichen Erfahrung Gottes und zur Hingabe seiner selbst an Gott gelangt sein soll. Vom sogenannten „göttlichen Funken“ (scintilla animae) im Menschen sprechen z. B. die islamischen Sufis und die jüdische Kabbala. Modelle Einige mystische Traditionen haben ein Modell, in dem sie verschiedene Stufen der Erleuchtung bzw. Erkenntnis zu fassen versuchen. Diese Einteilung des "Weges" oder "Aufstiegs" in eine mehrteilige Folge kann beliebig subtil sein. Letztlich beschreibt sie einen Prozess, den die Suchenden durchlaufen müssen. Beispielhaft sei hier eine auf das Wesentliche reduzierte dreiteilige Unterscheidung vorgestellt, wie sie sich etwa im Zen findet: # Samadhi bezeichnet den Bewusstseinszustand des völligen Aufgehens in Achtsamkeit, der die Grundlage für weitere Fortschritte darstellt. # Kensho ist die Bezeichnung für initiale Erweckungserlebnisse, die in kurzen Wesensschauen die Überwindung der Subjekt-Objekt-Spaltung vorwegnehmen. # Satori wird die endgültige Erleuchtung genannt, die aber selbst wieder von unterschiedlicher Intensität sein kann. # Das Erkennen der dem Erleuchtungsprozess zugrunde liegende Bewusstheit wird Buddhanatur genannt. Der islamische Sufismus hat ein analoges vierstufiges Modell entwickelt: #auslöschen der sinnlichen Wahrnehmung, #Aufgabe des Verhaftetseins an individuelle Eigenschaften, #sterben des Ego, #Auflösung in das göttliche Prinzip. Letzteres spiegelt sich klar in dem von den Sufis verfolgten Prinzip "zu sterben bevor man stirbt" wider. Hierzu versuchen sie, die Triebe der niederen Seele bzw. des tyrannischen Ego (an-nafs al-ammara) zu bekämpfen, damit sie in positive Eigenschaften umgeformt werden. Auf diese Weise kann man einzelne Stationen durchlaufen, deren höchste die reine Seele (an-nafs al-safiya) ist. Diese letzte Stufe bleibt jedoch laut der Lehre des Sufismus ausschließlich den Propheten und den vollkommensten Heiligen vorbehalten. Die mystische Gotteserfahrung im Sufismus ist der Zustand des Einsseins (tauhid) mit Gott. Siehe auch *Wikipedia:de:Bewusstseinszustand *Wikipedia:de:Neurotheologie *Wikipedia:de:Nahtoderfahrung *Wikipedia:de:Bewusstseinserweiterung Literatur * Georges Anawati/ L. Gardet (Hg.): Mystique musulmane, 4. A. Paris 1986. * Joseph Bernhart: Das Mystische, Frankfurt 1953. * C. Butler: Western Mysticism, London 1922. * Michel de Certeau: La fable mystique, Paris 1982. * S. N. Dasgupta: Hindu Mysticism, Delhi 1983. * P. Dinzelbacher: Christliche Mystik im Abendland, Paderborn 1994. * Heinrich Dumoulin (Hg.): Buddhismus der Gegenwart, Frankfurt 1970. * L. Gardet: Mystische Erfahrungen in nicht-christlichen Ländern, Colmar 1956. * A. M. Haas: Sermo mysticus. Studien zu Theologie und Sprache der deutschen Mystik, Fribourg 1979. * W. Haug - D. Mieth (Hg.): Religiöse Erfahrung, Historische Modelle in christlicher Tradition, München 1992. * F. v. Hügel: The Mystical Element of Religion, 2 Bde., Leipzig 1908. * S. T. Katz (Hg.): Mysticism and religious traditions, 0xford 1983. * L. Kohn: Early Chinese Mysticism, Prag 1992. * N. Lash: Easter in Ordinary, Reflections on Human Experience and the Knowledge of God. Charlottesville 1988. * Günther K. Lehmann: Die Erleuchtung. Die Unio Mystica in Philosophie und Geschichte. Uni-Verlag, Leipzig 2004, ISBN 3-937209-99-9. * A. Louth: The Origins of the Christian Mystical Tradition, Oxford 1981. * J. Marechal: Etudes sur la psychologie des mystiques, 2 Bde., Paris 1924-37. * J. Maritain: Distinguer pour unir, ou Les degres du savoir. Paris 1932. * B. McGinn: Die Mystik im Abendland, Freiburg 1994ff. * D. Mieth: Gotteserfahrung - Weltverantwortung, München 1983. * Jürgen Moltmann: Gotteserfahrungen. Hoffnung, Angst, Mystik, München 1979. * G. Parrinder: Mysticism in the World's Religions, London 1976. * T. R. Peters: Mystik, Mythos, Metaphysik. Die Spur des vermißten Gottes. Mainz-München 1992. * Monika Renz: Grenzerfahrung Gott: Spirituelle Erfahrungen in Leid und Krankheit. 3. Aufl. Herder, Freiburg, 2006, ISBN 3-451-05341-1. * K. Ruh (Hg.): Abendländische Mystik im Mittelalter, Stuttgart 1986. * Korbinian Schmidt: Mystische Erfahrung. Einheit oder Vielfalt? LIT Verlag, Münster-Hamburg-Berlin-Wien-London, 2006, ISBN 3-8258-9423-1. * G. Scholem: Die jüdische Mystik in ihren Hauptströmungen, Zürich 1957. * Daisetz T. Suzuki: Satori. Der Zen-Weg zur Befreiung. Die Erleuchtungserfahrung im Buddhismus und im Zen. 3. Aufl. Barth, Bern u.a. 1996, ISBN 3-502-64594-9. * P. Szarmach (Hg.): Introduction to the Medieval Mystics of Europe. Albany 1984. * A. Stolz: Theologie der Mystik, Regensburg 1936. * J. Sudbrack (Hg.): Mystik, Selbsterfahrung - Kosmische Erfahrung - Gotteserfahrung. Mainz-Stuttgart 1988. * J. Sudbrack: Meditative Erfahrung - Quellgrund der Religionen, Mainz 1994. * Dorothee Sölle: Die Hinreise. Zur religiösen Erfahrung, Stuttgart 1977. Weblinks * *Was ist Erleuchtung? Magisterarbeit von Michael Horvath (PDF) (507 kB) *Spiritualität auf Knopfdruck? - Wissenschaftler brechen mit einer Psilocybin-Studie das Tabu spiritueller Erfahrungen Telepolis * Gellmann: Mysticism *Der mystische Gottesbeweis (2013) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mystik Kategorie:Esoterik